


The Birthday Girl

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, F/F, Lapdance, Red Kansas, Ruby Slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dorothy's first birthday in Storybrooke and Ruby wants the night to be unforgettable. Despite her initial hesitation to go out with her girlfriend for the night, Dorothy finds that she's comfortable doing anything, so long as she has her True Love by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Girl

“Do I _have_ to go, Red? You know I’m not the party type.” Complained Dorothy as she watched her girlfriend apply her final touches of make-up. 

“But it’s your birthday! It’ll be fun. I promise,” Ruby responded through the mirror, making sure to send a wink in the other woman’s direction. Dorothy blushed in response to the action.

“Fine. I’ll go,” she conceded. “But I’m not going to dance.” Ruby opened her mouth to object but then closed it again, knowing that’s the most she’d get out of the woman.

* * *

When they arrived at the Rabbit Hole to celebrate, Dorothy immediately approached the bar and ordered a couple shots. She would need them to get through the night. Despite her girlfriend’s extroverted personality, Dorothy is more introverted herself, but she wouldn’t want to take the fun away from Ruby wanting to throw her a birthday party.

After an hour of drinking and watching her girlfriend dance with her friend Mary Margaret, Dorothy had gathered up enough courage to join her girlfriend on the dance floor. Right as she jumped off her barstool, however, the spotlight flashed onto her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

“What the–” she began, only to be cut off by David, who had found a microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming out tonight to celebrate our good friend Dorothy’s birthday!” The crowd erupted in applause and then he began to speak again, “Tonight we have a special surprise for the birthday girl. Well, her girlfriend does, anyway.”

Dorothy gulped. What had she gotten herself into?

“Ladies and gentlemen, knights and fair maidens, give it up for Red Riding Hood!”

Dorothy’s jaw dropped to the ground.

Her girlfriend was wearing a skimpy Red Riding Hood outfit that is by no means appropriate for any Halloween party.

Ruby sauntered over seductively towards her girlfriend and someone had placed a chair right beside her, allowing her to sit easily. Once Dorothy was seated, Ruby began giving her the first lap dance she had ever experienced, and she was enjoying every second of it.

* * *

Later that night Ruby and Dorothy returned back to their room at the Bed & Breakfast and were exhausted from the night’s activities. They had both drunk far too much for either one of them to handle, and were ready to go to sleep. They had decided to forego the birthday sex until they were sober to get the full experience, and fell asleep in snuggled in each other’s arms.

In that moment, Dorothy felt safe and protected, and Ruby finally felt that she found somewhere where she belonged.


End file.
